


Date Night

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, any comments would be appreciated.</p>
<p>Check me out on <a href="http://totally-incompetent.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Date Night

It wasn’t unusual for date night to end up with the two of them piled onto the sofa and watching shitty movies off Netflix.

This date night wasn’t any different. Tommy lays sprawled across the sofa, his head in Noh-varr's lap and his feet dangling over the side of the sofa arm.

Noh-varr sits slouched against the sofa back with both of his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him, proudly displaying his un-matching socks. His face fixed on the screen, clear blue eyes following every fake explosion and cheesy line the actors said.

Tommy wasn’t watching the film.

He was watching Noh-varr.

Watching maybe wasn’t the correct word to use. Admiring, fitted the way that Tommy's eyes looked at the others face, a small smile on his lips as the other man avidly watches the film.

"Hey" Tommy says quietly, he reaches up and pokes Noh-varr in the cheek.

"Hey yourself" Noh-varr replies, staring down at his boyfriend with a hint of amusement.

Tommy stares at him for another few minutes his brow furrowed, thinking deeply about how much this man means to him.

"I love you y’know?" Tommy says quietly not quite looking at Noh-varr, afraid of having said the wrong thing.

The brief pause before Noh-varr responds feels like an eternity to Tommy.

"I love you too Thomas" Noh-varr says just as quietly.

And this is new for both of them. They’re both so used to being pushed away or hurt or forgotten that having someone who actually cares about them is confusing. But the silence that surrounds them doesn’t feel awkward, it feels right. And Tommy thinks that he’s finally found somewhere that he is safe.

The sudden movement of the man underneath him jots him into awareness just in time to notice Noh-varr pressing his lips into Tommy’s.

Tommy responds immediately, opening his mouth and gasping as Noh-varr’s tongue enters his mouth.

To say that things escalated quickly from there would be an understatement, _but hey_ Tommy thinks as he’s pulled up off the couch and carried to his room _what’s better than love confession sex?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any comments would be appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://totally-incompetent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
